


One and Only 幻想成真

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 面对郑允浩的请求，沈昌珉想不到拒绝的理由。同理，郑允浩也无法拒绝沈昌珉。





	One and Only 幻想成真

 

“要做吗？”

 

郑允浩这么问的同时掐灭了烟，还冲他眨了眨眼，沈昌珉的头脑被这个邀请轰得一片空白。

 

说真的，他不太清楚事情怎么到了这一步；直到电影散场他都没能说出那句横亘在心底三年之久的表白。在电影院到停车场这段不长不短的路上，他有点懊丧地走在他点着根烟的校医身旁，一路沉默。

 

这份沉默因为四周的寂静无人显得有些突兀，不过沈昌珉沉浸在暗色的夜中，被格外浓郁的情绪层层包裹，完全没有注意到这个——他不合时宜地想到人普遍具有的对黑暗的原始恐惧，正像是他内心对于被拒绝、被抛弃的担忧——少年规规矩矩地为年长者打开后排座位的车门，自己却忽然被对方揽着腰塞进了车里，而郑允浩紧随其后；下一刻，他坦然的眼睛已经近在咫尺。

 

他发出这个明目张胆的邀请时呼吸打在沈昌珉的鼻尖，吹进他的心里。在少年容易冲动的头脑能做出理智的反应之前，他的身体已经先行一步，沈昌珉捧住了对方的脸，吻了过去。

 

车门也是郑允浩关的，他的校医反手一勾，把他们两个人从黑黢黢的夜色中剥离开来。车门没被关好，顶灯亮了，是一个微弱但稳定的鹅黄色光源。在昏暗的环境里，他们的吻开始地非常缓慢，有一会儿，他们仅仅只是双唇相贴。沈昌珉屏住呼吸，睁着眼睛看着郑允浩，他的心脏在狂跳，但他觉得这个吻的感觉却和平常的接触没有什么差别。这让他想起郑允浩为他量体温、他踢足球扭伤脚踝还有为他包扎被碎玻璃划伤的小臂时落在他身上的碰触。沈昌珉没动，用了一瞬间将这个场景如同上述的那些令他心跳加速的瞬间一样深深地刻入脑海：

 

郑允浩眼角的细纹，睫毛的弧度，平缓悠长的呼吸，他身上的香烟气息。沈昌珉从来不知道他会吸烟。他也不知道郑允浩会戴耳钉；两枚黑色的石头上有着虎斑条纹。他们之间的距离如此得近，他可以尝到空气里的探寻。

 

这份真实令他这个对这一刻觊觎已久的人都感到心悸，不过沈昌珉还来不及仔细品味，就感觉到郑允浩在自己手掌覆盖下牵起嘴角。那双笑意盎然的眼睛闭上了，他的校医倾身过来，然后一条湿滑的舌头舔进他的嘴里，两片柔软的嘴唇含住他的下唇吸吮起来。他不是没有幻想过这个场景，但直白的挑逗还是让他膝盖发软，脑袋像是猛灌了一杯威士忌那样眩晕。等他回过神来，他已经在扯对方的上衣。衬衣下摆被他从西裤中揪出来，他的手伸到衣料底下对着一截光滑柔韧的腰又揉又捏。

 

他在这方面完全没有实际经验，手上的动作很急切，亲吻也毫无章法，但落在他腰间的压力是灼热而稳健的。郑允浩隔着衣服抱住他的腰，他能感觉到那双手的每一寸线条，它们确实地环抱着他，默许着，并且没有一点迟疑。那双嘴唇衔住他的，舌尖一下一下地扫过他的唇线，引导着沈昌珉按着他的节奏回吻过去。这时候一种莫名的懊恼让他开始用力地亲吻郑允浩——比起亲吻，他的啃咬更像是一场袭击，校医的下唇很快肿了，在他的牙齿底下变得炽热柔软。他的双手用会留下淤青的力道攥着郑允浩的腰，但年长者混不在意，他的一只手滑下沈昌珉的脖子，滑过沈昌珉的胸膛，落在了沈昌珉的两腿之间。

 

他早就勃起了。他急躁地推送胯部，朝那只手里顶去。所有的这一切甚至找不到一个合理的托词来作为借口。狭窄车子里，昏暗的空间与模糊的声响融合，包裹着他们的还有静默的激情，一同创生出他们两人和其它世界全然相隔的错觉；在这里，他觉得自己能够肆意妄为，能够用一种比短暂的不合情理的友情更加永久的方式将这个人与自己联系在一起。

 

沈昌珉不假思索地向对方的手探去，紧紧把它抓在手心。他感受到肌肉与骨头的运动，以及一种占有的欲望。在一时间，这就是他想要的一切，而直到他们的吻让沈昌珉几乎窒息他才放开郑允浩。他粗喘着，半个身子歪斜地倚着座椅靠背，他们十指交握的两只手间有滑腻腻的汗水，但郑允浩的另一只手还是在他的胯下揉捏。

 

“呼吸。”郑允浩笑着告诉他。

 

沈昌珉说不出话，但他照做了。他试着找回心跳，但这件事在郑允浩的动作下变得尤其困难。他半阖着眼睛观察郑允浩，在对方泛着红晕的脸上看到了坦然的神情。郑允浩从来都是这么坦然。而且从容不迫。沈昌珉曾经见过他为过敏休克的学生做心脏复苏术，他规律的按压病人的胸腔，为他送气，直到救护车在十三分钟之后赶来。那位医生就是他眼前把他吻得神魂颠倒的郑允浩这件事情实在是难以想象，沈昌珉滞缓已久的思维终于重新运作起来。

 

“我们，”沈昌珉按住郑允浩的手，“真的要在这里做这个吗？”

 

“不合适吗？”郑允浩问他，嘴唇湿润红肿，而且又一次眨了眨眼睛。

 

和上次一样，沈昌珉仅有一点的理智被彻底碾碎了。因为他暗恋对象的主动，一切顺利地出乎想象，甚至到了荒谬的境地。不过在他的想象里，他们早已经共度过一千个荒唐的夜晚。但他的幻想从来都无伤现实中的大雅。过去三年中他尚且可以维持礼貌，和他的校医保持距离；在这第一千零一夜，他的幻想第一次得以照进现实。

_去他的不合适。_

 

“不，我不在乎。”沈昌珉说。他直起身体，同时拉起弯着腰的郑允浩，他甩开他们握在一起的手，拉着郑允浩的腿让它跨过自己的身体。现在郑允浩是跪在他上方了。他的头因为沈昌珉暴躁的动作撞到了车顶，砰地一声，但他笑了，他解开沈昌珉的衬衣纽扣，然后用一只手按着沈昌珉的肩膀，另一只手开始解自己的裤子。

 

“让我来。”沈昌珉扯开郑允浩的上衣，剥掉他的长裤，一只手紧贴在郑允浩腰侧裸露的皮肤上。郑允浩的臀部紧贴着他被束缚在衣料之下的勃起，沈昌珉被勒的难受，但他仍然分神欣赏了年长者完美得像是达芬奇画出来的胸脯和腰线。他吻着郑允浩的胸口，“腿分开点。”郑允浩立即照做了，于是他顺利地脱掉了自己的裤子和内裤，还没等他下达下一个指令，郑允浩已经抬起了膝盖，好让沈昌珉把他的也脱掉。

 

郑允浩也勃起了，他的性器在沈昌珉眼皮底下不容忽视地将内裤顶起一个鼓包。沈昌珉眯起眼睛，他隔着内裤握着郑允浩的阴茎，另一只手胡乱摸着一条光洁的大腿，他抬起头，企图在年长者脸上看到一点羞赧的神情。但他只看到郑允浩咬着嘴巴，目光下垂，盯着他的手。

 

“ _郑允浩。_ ”

 

沈昌珉开口时语气里有他自己也没料到的咬牙切齿。尽管他的枕边幻想从始至终都是下流淫秽的，但他从来都想也不敢想在过去三年里都扮演着好医生角色的郑允浩在这一晚里如此放浪形骸；一种自相矛盾恼火让他没有用敬语，他第一次对郑医生直呼其名。沈昌珉开始试着隔着一层布料揉搓对方的性器，他得到的回馈是郑允浩的舔唇。他发现他嘴角的那颗痣因为水光变得特别色情。

 

他把郑允浩的内裤扯到一边，硬到痛的阴茎滑进那条深深的股沟里。郑允浩像一枚尚待品尝的鲜美蚌肉，主动乘上餐盘，送到他的嘴边。在迫切的渴望下向来自傲的少年难得发声请求，“告诉我该怎么做。”

 

郑允浩又笑了。沈昌珉被他弄得莫名其妙。但当郑允浩对他说“让我来”的时候沈昌珉失去了拒绝的能力，他看着郑允浩挺起身体，在舔湿了两根手指之后把手往身后探去。沈昌珉不知道在什么时候摸上了他的屁股，他对着那两团软肉又揉又捏，同时目不转睛地看着郑允浩给自己扩张，在有任何一点进展的时候都皱紧眉头，闭上眼睛。他突然觉得这才是郑允浩在一场性爱中该有的样子，成为忍受的那一方，神情中带着隐忍和无可奈何；有那么一会儿，他突然很想伤害他，但他又不想伤害他。

 

沈昌珉扯开郑允浩的手，他摸着那个只打开了一点的狭窄洞口，另一只手捞着郑允浩的腰把他往身旁放倒。他们一起倒在宽敞的后排座椅上，郑允浩在坠落过程中连忙抱住了他的脖子，这一次换沈昌珉笑了。

 

“趴过去，让我看看。”他恶劣地说，从年长者的臂弯里钻出来。郑允浩拧着脖子向后他着他，这一下，他终于在医生脸上看到了措手不及的慌乱。沈昌珉更兴奋了，他用力把郑允浩的腰往下按，他跨坐在郑允浩的大腿上，企图用体重压制年长者的挣扎。但郑允浩在这种时候还是特别顽固，他的膝盖屈起，圆翘的臀部不断地挺起来。沈昌珉忍不住就一个巴掌拍了上去，另一只手掐住郑允浩的腰窝，低声告诫道，“别乱动。”

 

被他打过的地方很快红了起来。郑允浩不扭了，他趴在臂弯里一声不吭。沈昌珉想着郑允浩正在咬着牙保持沉默，不知道有没有在后悔自己这么主动地走到了狼窝里，现在他的脸说不定和臀肉一样红。沈昌珉笑了，他向后退，坐在郑允浩的小腿上，他低下身子去嗅闻刚刚被自己掌掴过那片皮肤，他没闻到一点汗味。他只闻到了皮革的味道，还有一点很淡的香味。应该是沐浴液，闻着很干净。他舔了上去，在那块皮肤上留下一道湿润的水光。

 

郑允浩浑身一哆嗦，像个被吓呆了的小狗，和他相比沈昌珉实在是沉稳极了，很难想象他比少年要年长十岁。沈昌珉撩起他的上衣，一路向上舔着，两只手在他的屁股和大腿上来回地摸。柔软肌肤之下的肌肉一会儿紧一会儿松，郑允浩整个人像是一根弦，随着他的动作不断被绷直又放开。但他没像弦那样被弹奏出声音，沈昌珉对这一点不是很满意，于是他意犹未尽地咬了一口郑允浩脊背上的皮肉就直起身体，两只手用力分开那两团肉，让它们之间的洞穴暴露出来。

 

说实话，车里太暗了，他看不太清，肉缝里的隐秘地带模糊一团，但郑允浩像是被全看光了一样惊叫了一声。他抬起头来，终于觉得害羞了。“别了吧，”在他的拒绝没有起到任何实质性的作用的时候他扭头看向身后的少年，“沈昌珉。”

 

他脸上起了一层薄汗，亮晶晶的，但他的眼睛更亮，像是蒙了一层眼泪。沈昌珉觉得自己更硬了，他必须尽快找到发泄欲望的方法。他的手向缝隙的中心摸去，触及一块手感稚嫩的皮肤，然后是一圈紧缩着的环形肌肉，再往下，他握住郑允浩完全勃起了的火热阴茎，刚撸了两下，郑允浩就转回了头，不敢再看着他了。被他坐在身下的两条腿又开始乱动，沈昌珉因为自己能够控制年长者的诚实反应感到愉悦。

 

“前面这么湿？”他用拇指在紧绷的洞穴入口打圈，另一只手抹开一大团前列腺液。郑允浩的性器在他手里沉甸甸的，但后面还是一副完全没准备好的样子。沈昌珉一边随手给他撸着一边试着把指头往那个小洞里送。果然没能挤进去。他撤回指头，拍了拍郑允浩的大腿，“放松点。”他的命令很清晰，没有一点羞怯，声音低沉、不容拒绝。

 

“要…湿一点才行。”但郑允浩闷闷地对他说。沈昌珉听了，没有放松环绕郑允浩阴茎的指头，反而坏心眼地拧了一把，让郑允浩再一次惊叫出声。他没再给他撸了，而是把郑允浩的腰压低，用两只手分开他翘高的臀瓣。光源正对着敞开的缝隙，这下他能看清了。

 

那个地方颜色很淡，没什么体毛，正在紧张地翕动。“那要怎么办？”

 

郑允浩低垂着头告诉他“你看着办”，整个人都是任人宰割的样子，就像等待着一场自我献祭的纯洁处女。他的下身也像个处女一样紧绷绷的；沈昌珉学着他之前的样子舔湿了自己的两根指头，他弓下身子，吻着郑允浩冒着汗的脊背，把指尖推进郑允浩的身体里。

 

那一圈肌肉紧要命，但里面却是不可思议的柔软。裹着他手指的内壁又热又湿，让他不由自主地叹息出声。郑允浩闷哼着，他抓着扶手，沈昌珉可以看出他在用尽全力让自己不要发抖，但他的腰还是一直在动。他想总有一天他会让郑允浩主动在他的指头上操自己，但今天，他暂时希望自己能有全部的主动权。沈昌珉的嘴唇一路向下，吻到了尾椎。他在年长者腰臀相接的地方留下深色的吻痕，第二根急切的手指就要挤进去。

 

但这个企图被紧缩的穴口阻碍，郑允浩被他戳得难受，发出一声呜咽。某种程度而言，沈昌珉喜欢这个入口的窄小，但他自己现在硬的疼，年轻人本就不富裕的耐心已经差不多要被耗干净了。一个过激的想法闪现在他脑海，它是兽性的，只关乎浅薄的本能，而光是一个想象就足以在他心里点起火。沈昌珉撤出自己的手指，再一次把郑允浩的臀部向两旁分去，他低头咬了一口那条大腿内侧果冻似的的嫩肉，就伸出舌头向前舔去。

 

有那么一瞬间，郑允浩抖得像是被电打着了，“别舔那里——”

 

沈昌珉用力扣住他的胯骨，不让他往前逃跑。他的鼻梁埋在郑允浩深深的臀缝之间，和少年纤细的体格不同，他可以看到郑允浩脊椎两旁属于成年男性的隆起的肌肉。一种征服的满足感涌上少年的心头，如果他身下的郑允浩是一只大猫咪，那他就是一头幼狮，有着尖牙和利爪、膨胀的野心。他又用舌尖从他的会阴舔到穴口，他唇舌之下的皮肤光滑柔软，像一段丝绸。

 

沈昌珉突然有了很多耐心，他想逗逗郑允浩。“哪里？”

 

“别明知故问。”

 

沈昌珉笑了，事到如今郑医生的语气里还能有那么一点训诫味道。他狠狠掐住郑允浩的腰窝，直到疼痛消磨了他的执拗，郑允浩软了下去，发出一声呜咽。

 

“你这么紧，不舔我怎么进去？”沈昌珉仔细嗅闻着他的气味。他来之前肯定自己洗过了。连这里都是沐浴液的清香。沈昌珉想到郑允浩对他的企图了然于胸，早就提前为这个夜晚做了准备，仔细地为他清洁身体的每一个褶皱，直到它们变得松软、可供品尝。他忽然强烈地后悔他们一定要看那部该死的电影，他本来可以轻易地提前享受这场饕餮盛宴——

 

但沈昌珉同样热衷于烹调，让食材在自己的处理后变得诱人可餐。循序渐进到哪里都非常适用，他认真地用舌头撩拨着那个小洞，他的手一遍一遍地摸过郑允浩的腰侧和大腿，直到郑允浩在他的爱抚之下不再挣扎，而那圈固执的肌肉松懈下来。他把舌尖送进郑允浩的身体；这味道算不上好，有点腥，有点咸，但年长者在他手底下无助地颤抖却非常美味。沈昌珉受到鼓励，他开始试着用舌头操着郑允浩，后者立刻融化成了一滩水，握住门把的手也软弱无力，身子不受控制地向前耸动。

 

他能听到郑允浩支离破碎的粗喘，尽管医生极力压抑着，但细小的呻吟仍然从他前方传过来。热量在他们周围集结。沈昌珉鼻尖冒着汗，他退开，用两根手指轻松地替代了他舌头的位置。郑允浩在被进入的时候叹了口气，而那个地方现在从里到外都像刚出炉的蛋糕一样松软，他着迷地用指尖探索他刚刚开拓完成的新大陆，直到郑允浩攒够了力气直起腰来。

 

“可以了。”郑允浩又在舔唇，唾液打湿了那颗痣，他的脸呈现出一种模糊性别的美感，像是坠落凡间的天使，这让沈昌珉的新奇心情突然消失了。他之前的急切重新回来，被他自己忽略了好一会儿的勃起终于重新引起了他的注意。他在座位上坐好，郑允浩立刻会意地跨坐在他身上。他们四目相接，在郑允浩扶着他的阴茎坐下去的时候，谁都没有说话，不过沈昌珉呻吟了一声，立刻抱着郑允浩的腰开始向上顶。

 

郑允浩被他弄疼了，插进他体内的肉棒要比两根指头吓人多了。他也叫了一声，但总的来说痛苦大过满足。“慢点。”郑允浩按着他的肩膀，掌心热的像炭火，不过热不过包裹着他的内壁。在这一刻，他所有对郑允浩的暴力企图都消散了，他没有继续动作，喘着粗气看着自己的阴茎一点一点滑出刚刚自己舔过的、只能容纳两根手指的地方。郑允浩的脸红的要滴血，眼睛里还是像是蒙着一层泪。他直觉地用手把郑允浩的屁股分开，好让插入的动作变得容易些。

 

与此同时，郑允浩紧蹙着眉头、低垂眼睛，沈昌珉的视线在他这副显得有些苦闷的神情以及他身下完全勃起着的性器之间梭巡。他很想弄清楚郑允浩到底是在兴奋还是难受——他其实很清楚郑允浩特别兴奋，但他想听他的校医亲口承认这一点。他的脸颊大刺刺地蹭过郑允浩丰满的胸脯和的乳尖，那个地方立刻挺立了起来，他把它含进嘴里，又咬又舔，直到郑允浩坐在他的阴茎上呻吟出声。

 

沈昌珉被他夹得爽极了，他收回唇舌，向后靠在椅背上，凝视着郑允浩。“告诉我，郑医生。你有没有想过这个？”沈昌珉抱着他的腰向上顶，郑允浩整个人弹了起来，他必须要用手撑住车顶才不至于从沈昌珉身上掉下去。

 

郑允浩不回答他，但他再一次撑起身子，又慢慢坐了回去。快感让沈昌珉头皮发麻，他仰着头，看自己身前脸红蔓到了胸口和耳尖的郑允浩。在这一夜之前，他的想象中他精心描绘的每一个细微动作都有着露骨的大胆，一个湿吻，紧密的拥抱，或者温暖柔软的裸体，无一不牵动他的心跳；现实中却有他肖想的一切背德快感、欲望的战栗与赏心悦目的情色，只不过这些全都来得比幻想更加深刻百倍，叫他感觉惊心动魄。

 

他突然再也无法控制自己。他起身，把摇摇欲坠的郑允浩抱在怀里，他扯着他的头发向后拉，暴露出脆弱的脖颈，然后他吻过去，啃噬着，下身一下一下地往前顶，让被他进入的人发出焦急的呜咽。

他埋头在郑允浩的颈窝，他能感觉到郑允浩紧贴着他的两腿正在发抖，但还是努力配合他的动作，扭着腰把自己往前送，好让他的性器进得更深。郑允浩的勃起夹在他们两人之间，冒着体液沾湿了沈昌珉的小腹。他的手臂抱住郑允浩的后腰，催促他靠得更近。以第一次的标准判断，沈昌珉的耐力好得吓人，他觉得自己正在自由地飞腾，离他的坠落还有很远一段距离。但郑允浩动了一会儿就没力气了。他低声叫着，撑住车顶的手臂垂了下来，被沈昌珉顶地不停乱晃。这样一来少年几乎负担了校医的全部体重，这个姿势有些累人，沈昌珉向侧面倒去，但他的阴茎没从郑允浩身体里撤开。体位的变换让他的龟头蹭到了一个意想不到的地方。郑允浩猛地睁开眼睛，因为过分刺激发出一声呜咽。

 

“这里吗？”沈昌珉喜欢他的声音，他想听到更多，他直起腰，抱住郑允浩的大腿，用力往里操。

郑允浩被他顶的好一会儿说不出话。“不…浅一点。”

 

沈昌珉摸索着，直到郑允浩再一次发出一声介于苦闷和兴奋之间的尖叫。他咬着嘴唇，立刻再一次向那个地方撞过去，炙热的内壁绞紧了他，像是在奖赏他的努力。不过郑允浩嘴里却说着拒绝的话，“等等，慢一点——”

 

他的两条腿在沈昌珉臂弯里痉挛，但上半身却像是被抽掉了筋骨一样软弱。他的衬衣一个纽扣也不剩，和他的两条胳膊一起摊开在皮革的座位上，暴露出他线条诱人的胸脯和腰肢。

 

“你看起来就像一件被拆过的礼物，”沈昌珉低声告诉他，一边操进他的身体，“全都被打开了。”

 

郑允浩闭紧了眼睛，但沈昌珉每一次都钉在他的前列腺上，他的眼泪一个劲儿的往外冒，弄得脸上湿漉漉的。

 

“郑医生，你有没有让别人看过你这副样子？”平时沉静而专业的校医正在欲望中沉沦，浑身湿透，甚至主动分开腿方便沈昌珉狠辣地戳刺。沈昌珉忍不住问出这个恶劣的问题。他的膝盖也有汗水，有点打滑，于是他握紧了郑允浩的腰。“你不会允许别人看见你这样，对吗，允浩哥？”

 

郑允浩的笑声是短促而紧绷的。他从被打湿了的睫毛后面仰视沈昌珉，下一刻，年长者脸上的表情变得郑重而严肃，仿佛他正在脑海中解决一个谜题。过了一会儿，他告诉少年，“对，不会。”

 

世界上再也没有比这更正确的答案。沈昌珉深深吸气，他放开了郑允浩的腿，一只手用力掐住他的臀瓣，一只手向上拧住他的乳尖。这像是一场报复，对郑允浩的秘而不宣；也像是一场畅快淋漓的胜利冲锋，“你都知道。”沈昌珉咬着牙说，“你真的——”

 

“我知道。”郑允浩抱住他的脖子，双腿环抱他的腰。当沈昌珉弄疼他的时候他张大嘴巴，扬起下巴，但他没有推开他，他的后穴反而夹得更紧。

 

“操， _郑允浩_ ——”沈昌珉的下一次冲撞更加猛烈，而下一次更甚。他挤在郑允浩的两腿之间，把他柔韧的筋腱绷到再也无法被撑开，他狠狠地揉着郑允浩的乳头，那里单薄细嫩的皮肤变得充血红肿。“我有多么渴望你。”

 

郑允浩只是呻吟着，他的手落在沈昌珉的后背，让他们贴的更紧。

 

“我是多么渴望你，”沈昌珉感觉自己深深埋在他校医的身体里，潮汐般柔软的情欲和有锋利棱角的占有欲在他心里冲撞，“有的时候我甚至什么也想不了。”

 

他压在郑允浩的身上，脸贴着他饱满的胸前，用牙齿在他月光般干净的身体上留下印记。他抱紧郑允浩，几乎想要把他揉进自己身体里，与此同时世界里的一切正在向他逼近又在离他而去，他拉扯着郑允浩的头发，再一次和他接吻。他睁着眼睛望进郑允浩的眼底，那双眼睛瞳孔散大到极限，疯狂而热切。他想看看这抹颜色能不能烧得更炽烈。

 

沈昌珉直起身体，他握住郑允浩的勃起。这一次，他手上的动作轻缓，像在对待一只羸弱的幼崽——但他一刻不停地用力操进郑允浩身体里。他听到郑允浩毫无廉耻的尖叫，感觉到他的起伏颤抖，以及高潮时在他身下僵硬的肢体。然后重力消失了，他浮在真空中咆哮着射进了那个绞紧的肉穴里。

 

他扶着郑允浩的胯骨，两条腿抖得厉害。有好一会儿，他的眼前只有白茫茫的一片。但当他看清了郑允浩正望向他，脸庞绯红，眼睛明亮，但泪水已经干了。他的耳垂上戴着黑色的耳饰，头发在昏沉的灯光下泛着金属般的光泽，胸口和脖子上缀满了他肆意留下的吻痕。沈昌珉的心脏好像被攥了一下紧紧缩住了。

 

他视线无法对焦，看到了车窗之外一片漆黑。他猛然想起自己梦中他们曾经有过的那些夜晚。沈昌珉保持缄默，激情消退后他的意识游离在现实与幻想之间，一种恐慌感袭上他的心头，他被压得一动也不能动。

 

“怎么了？”郑允浩有点担忧的声音敲碎了包裹他的外壳。沈昌珉突然醒了过来。他的夜晚中最耀眼的星星此刻就关在他的车子里。沈昌珉眨了眨眼，抓住郑允浩的手，和他十指相握。

 

郑允浩撑住座椅，直起了身体。他向后退，本来想擦一擦他们两个一塌糊涂的下身，但沈昌珉追了过去，把头埋进了他的颈窝。这个时候，少年觉得自己还没法好好整理自己的心情；他感觉很复杂，像是不敢相信圣诞老人帮他实现了自己的梦想的小男孩一样又喜又忧。郑允浩笑了，由着沈昌珉把汗水蹭了自己满身，反正他也不怎么干净。

 

低低的笑声在他的喉咙和胸膛间嗡鸣，“有没有纸？”他问沈昌珉，“抱歉，弄脏你的车了。”

 

沈昌珉没抬头。“没关系。”他抱着郑允浩的腰，吻着他的锁骨，手在他的身侧有一下没一下地抚摸。

 

郑允浩被他撩得有点痒，但他忍着没动。过了一会儿，沈昌珉说，“可不可问你一个事？”

 

“嗯？”郑允浩带着鼻音，他用手顺着沈昌珉湿透了的后颈，声音里的包容像是已经会同意少年最无理的要求。

 

“毕业旅行，和我去威尼斯。”

 

郑允浩愣住了。意大利——他的世界随着这个认知变得渺远。他有想过更过分的事，也考虑过任性的命令——某种程度而言这就是一个命令。

 

沈昌珉抬起身子，盯着他看，那双眼睛里有着那么一丝丝尖锐、无辜、愉悦以及不容拒绝的胁迫力。他想起过去的三年中沈昌珉总是会用这种目光看着自己。但这是第一次，郑允浩可以跳脱出社会给他们既定的身份，可以从容地接纳这道试探的询问，追寻自己的本能。

 

“好。”他笑着说，然后吻了过去。

 

THE END.


End file.
